Ciego Por Tu Oscuridad
by KuroAshi.ZxS
Summary: Aun le recordaba,había pasado tanto tiempo pero aun mantenía esa sonrisa grabada en su memoria. Ahora,años después de haberle conocido, se reencontraría con el...pero no todo seria como esperaba. Misterios revelados y secretos inesperados,pero sobre todo, la lucha de un amor por mantenerse en pie a pesar de la cruel guerra que viven sus corazones por un destino que juega en jaque
1. Prologo

Ciego Por Tu Oscuridad

One Piece es propiedad de Eiichiro Oda, si no quien sabe…

Buenas, aquí con mi primer FF. Espero que les hayan gustado mis primeros OS, en especial el segundo que tenia mi primer lemmon e.e

Si les gusta la historia, espero sus review con ansias para ver si lo sigo o no. Sin más preámbulos, les dejo con mi historia:

Prologo: ''Primer Encuentro, Nuevo Comienzo ''

Un pequeño peli verde de unos aproximadamente siete años se encontraba corriendo por la calle, feliz mientras veía cada tanto el helado de chocolate que llevaba en una de sus manos. No todos los días podía darse ese lujo, por lo que se había decidido a ahorrar para compartirlo con una de sus mejores amigas, Kuina, el único soporte que tenía en aquel orfanato.

Pues sí, él era huérfano. A los cuatro había perdido a sus padres en un accidente automovilístico y, desde ese entonces, había tenido que ser trasladado a ese lugar al no tener parientes vivos conocidos. Había sido muy duro, no tanto por la edad, sino por los malos tratos que allí recibía. Muchos de los chicos mayores se aprovechaban de él, robándole sus pertenencias o golpeándole si no colaboraba. Por eso apreciaba tanto a Kuina, ella desde el principio le había protegido y defendido en varias ocasiones; motivo por el que había decidido hacerle un pequeño presente para su cumpleaños, aunque no fuese mucho.

Tan ensimismado iba en sus pensamientos que no vio cuando chocó con una persona, provocando que cayese al suelo y botase su helado. Al borde de las lágrimas, vio cómo su presente acababa arruinado y, con aun más terror, darse cuenta de la persona con la que había chocado no era nada más ni menos que el matón más peligroso del orfanato. Asustado, intento pedir disculpas, pero la voz no lograba salir de su garganta y, resignado, se acurruco contra la pared esperando que terminase pronto su sufrimiento. Sintió un fuerte golpe en su estómago que le mando unos metros más allá, chocando nuevamente con alguien.

Esperanzado, levanto la vista para ver quien había sido esta vez, topándose con un chico rubio de unos 19 años. Este avanzo firmemente, encarando al otro menor con la ira pintada en sus ojos azules.

-¿se puede saber qué diablos hacías con el pequeño, imbécil?- le reprocho con molestia, mientras tomaba de su camisa al matón y lo empotraba contra la pared- tienes suerte, hoy estoy de buen humor, por lo que dejare que te marches sin una golpiza. Pero te advertiré una cosa, si me entero que le has vuelto a poner una mano encima no vivirás para contarlo…-dijo en tono lúgubre

Al ver que el chico asentía con rapidez, le dejo marcharse sin mayor contratiempo. Luego, y para sorpresa del peli verde, el rubio le tomo en sus brazos mientras le abrazaba con fuerza y le brindaba dulces caricias, intentando calmarle. El pequeño se dejó hacer, llorando con fuerza en el pecho de aquel extraño. Es que se sentía tan condenadamente bien que alguien le tratase de esa forma tan cariñosa que no había podido evitar dejarse llevar por sus emociones y desahogar todo el miedo que había llevado cargando por meses.

Lentamente se había ido calmando, y al sentirse ya más tranquilo levanto su cabecita para apreciar mejor al chico que le había salvado. Era rubio y de ojos azules, de complexión delgada pero fuerte, que vestía con un terno negro y camisa azul, además de un maletín que descansaba en el suelo. Al fijarse con mayor atención vio que su traje negro tenía una mancha café, dándose cuenta que el mismo le había manchado con el chocolate que aún tenía en sus manos.

-lo- lo siento, señor…-el tono de culpa era más que palpable en su voz

-¿perdón? ¿Por qué?- pregunto confundido, pero al bajar la mirada en la dirección que veía el pequeño lo entendió- es solo una mancha, no te sientas culpable por eso. Y no me digas señor, me hace sentir viejo, soy Sanji ¿y tú eres...?-

-Zoro, un gusto- respondió el pequeño con una hermosa sonrisa

Sanji tomo al pequeño con delicadeza y se dirigió a una de las bancas del parque que quedaba cerca, sentándole en su regazo y sonriendo de igual modo

-también es un gusto, Zoro-kun. Deberías de sonreír más a menudo, es mejor verte feliz que triste- dijo en tono tierno mientras que limpiaba los rastros salados de la cara del menor con sus dedos pulgares- al parecer te lastimaste la rodilla y la mejilla, será mejor que te cure antes de que se infecte- comento mientras buscaba algo en su maletín

-¿eres medico?- pregunto el chico con estrellitas en los ojos

-ya me gustaría jajajaj pero se bastante, un buen amigo mío que si lo es me enseño. Justo ahora venía de una de sus clases- empezó a curar sus heridas con sumo cuidado, fijándose en las reacciones del niño-será mejor que no camines por un rato, te dolería mucho ¿vives cerca de aquí?- el peli verde asintió- bien, entonces te llevare-

-no es necesario que se tome tantas molestias por alguien como yo…-el pequeño bajo la cabeza, intentando no demostrar su tristeza

-no me importa, lo hago porque yo quiero. Bien, esto es lo último, ya terminamos- dijo mientras ponía una bandita en su mejilla herida con cuidado- entonces, ¿Dónde vives?

- en el orfanato que queda a unas cuadras de aquí- respondió

-así que eres como yo eh… que recuerdos- rio levemente al ver la cara de incertidumbre del menor- yo también soy huérfano, perdí a mis padres cuando era aún un crio-explico mientras tomaba al chico en brazos y empezaba a caminar en la dirección señalada

Durante el trayecto empezaron a caminar animadamente, pero al rubio se había fijado en un pequeño detalle. Cada vez que pasaban por una tienda de dulces al pequeño le brillaban los ojos con ilusión y, enternecido por aquel gesto, decidió darle un regalo. Entro a una de las tiendas que era propiedad de un amigo suyo con la excusa de ocupar un baño, dejándole en una de las mesas.

Pero en vez de dirigirse hacia los servicios higiénicos, se quedó espiando al menor que veía todo con una sonrisa y con el mismo brillo en sus ojos que había visto minutos atrás. Al estar tan ensimismado con la vista, el pequeño no había fijado que el rubio ya había llegado y traía con él un enorme helado en sus manos, uno de aquellos postres con los que tanto había soñado probar y que, según sabia, eran de los más caros del local

-¿y esto?-pregunto sin salir aun de su estupor

-un pequeño lujo. Y no aceptare un no por respuesta- dijo anticipándose a las protestas del menor- como vi que habías perdido tu helado, quise compararte uno yo. Lo compartiremos, no creo que puedas todo esto sin terminar con dolor de estómago-

Comieron mientras conversaban, en lo que el peli verde le explico que el helado era un regalo para su mejor amiga. El pequeño estaba feliz, esa estaba siendo la mejor tarde de su vida en mucho tiempo, y su corazón se llenaba de un sentimiento cálido cada vez que veía al rubio sonreírle cálidamente…como un hermano mayor. Sanji le había contado que en unos días dejaría la cuidad por asuntos personales, y al ver el semblante abatido de su pequeño acompañante, le había prometido mantenerse en contacto.

Al terminar, el mayor le limpio los rastros de helado con cuidado, riendo al ver el sonrojo que se había acrecentado en las mejillas del chico por ese acto. Sin que Zoro lo notara, había comprado a escondidas un presente para su amiga y los había escondido en su maletín, pensando en la cara que este tendría cuando lo viera.

Llegaron unos minutos después al orfanato, donde les esperaba fuera una pequeña peli azul de unos doce años que tenía gesto preocupado en su rostro. Al ver a su amigo llegar, suspiro de alivio, pero luego un enfado le empezó a llenar por dentro.

-condenado niñato ¡¿se puede saber porque has tardado tanto?!- exclamo la niña mientras zarandeaba al pequeño una vez que este se hubiera encontrado en el suelo-¿y esas heridas? Mas te vale no haberte metido en problemas… ¡ni sabias lo preocupada que me tenías, idiota!

-vamos, vamos. Si sigues así vas acabar matándolo- comentó divertido Sanji al ver la reacción de la pequeña- y referente a lo demás, fue mi culpa. Lo que paso fue…

El rubio le contó con lujo de detalles lo ocurrido, provocando que la peli azul se sonrojara por su actitud. Pero la sorpresa le puedo a los dos pequeños cuando el joven saco de su maletín un regalo envuelto en papel celeste y se lo entregaba al peli verde

-vamos Zoro ¿no me dijiste que hoy era su cumpleaños? Deberías ser más atento, después de lo que te costó comprar ese regalo- le giño el ojo derecho, que era el único visible, en un gesto cómplice- y espero que me perdones, pequeña, pero no puede traerte nada, aun así, feliz cumpleaños- dijo el rubio inocentemente, ganándose un abrazo y un tierno beso de la pequeña en su mejilla

Zoro, entre avergonzado y feliz, le había entregado el regalo a su amiga. Esta, al abrirlo, se llevó otra sorpresa más para la colección del día: en su interior había una cajita con finos chocolates de la mejor calidad. Los tres se pasaron lo que quedaban de la tarde riendo y charlado, hasta que llegó la hora de despedirse. Aunque sabían que Sanji se mantendría en contacto con ellos, no podían evitar sentirse tristes al saber que probablemente no lo volverían a ver más. El chico, a pesar de haber compartido con ellos tan poco tiempo, ya ocupaba un lugar importante en sus vidas y en sus corazones.

Sanji les prometió que se volverían a ver, y que, a pesar de la distancia que los separara, les sacaría una sonrisa cuando más lo necesitaran. Y así había sido. Los años consiguientes, durante las fechas importantes recibían uno que otro regalo siempre con el mismo remitente: Mr. Prince. Ambos reían al recordar como Sanji les decía que si existieran los príncipes, el sería el mejor del mudo y, divertidos, ellos le habían dado el honorifico de ''Prince Nii-chan''

Los años habían pasado, y ambos chicos habían crecido y habían perdido todo contacto con su amigo luego de abandonar el orfanato. No le habían vuelto a ver y, aunque las esperanzas aun no las habían perdido, esta había ido desapareciendo.

Pero lo que no sabían, era que el destino estaba a punto de darles un giro a sus vidas, y que la reaparición del misterioso rubio traería consigo grandes problemas y un secreto del cual nunca se hubieran esperado ser partícipes…

Tsusuku… (O tal vez no XD)

Espero les guste, nos leemos

Kuro-chan


	2. Cap1:Segundo Encuentro,,,

Ciego Por Tu Oscuridad

One Piece es propiedad de Eiichiro Oda, si no quien sabe…

Buenas, aquí siguiendo con mi primer FF. Espero que les hayan gustado el prologo. Le dedico este capitulo en especial a natsumi19, quien fue mi primer review en esta historia.

Si les gusta, espero sus review con ansias para ver si lo sigo o no, además de esperar sus concejos y ayudas que me hacen falta, ya que soy aun una escritora novata. Sin más preámbulos, les dejo con mi historia:

Capitulo 1: Segundo Encuentro ¿En Verdad Eres Tú?

Diez años…

Diez largos años habían pasado desde la última vez que le había vuelto a ver. Nunca había oído olvidarle, por mas que pasase el tiempo y el ya fuese un adulto, su recuerdo aun seguía fresco en su mente como si tan solo hubiese sido ayer cuando se habían separado con la promesa de volverse a ver. Pero sobre todo, recordaba esa sonrisa tan radiante como el mismísimo sol, y a la vez tan cálida, que brindaban de su pecho un sentimiento tan cálido y extraño del cual nunca se habría esperado ser participe.

No sabia porque, pero esa sonrisa le era conocida de algún otro lugar, como si su inconsciente le indicase que había algo mas tras aquel duce gesto. Pero nada, no había conseguido pista alguna por más que lo pensase. Y aunque en cierto modo fuese algo imposible, aun creía que le volvería a ver, a pesar de que pasasen diez inclusive veinte años más le encontraría. Estaba decidido a encontrarle, porque por mas que lo negase… sabia muy bien que el sentimiento que llevaba carcomiéndole el alma era ese ''algo'' del que por tanto había rehuido y negado, pero del cual ahora se aferraba mas que nada en el mundo.

A pesar de todo, la vida no había sido tan mala después de todo, ellos dos aun seguían juntos como en sus mejores tiempos. Cuando Kuina había cumplido la mayoría de edad, no había podido dejarle solo y, decidida, le sacó del orfanato seis mese después.

Ahora Zoro tenia 17, y ella 22, viviendo juntos en un pequeño pero humilde departamento a las afueras de la cuidad. Asistían a un dojo, mientras que el peli verde estaba en su último año de preparatoria y trabajaba en este junto a su amiga de la infancia para pagar sus gastos. Pero en cambio a la actitud alegre que mostraba el joven espadachín con la chica y sus amigos más cercanos, con la demás gente era apreciado como el típico chico problema y antisocial.

Aunque en realidad no fuese así, Zoro prefería comportarse de ese modo para poder protegerse, creando de ese modo un barrare entre su mundo y el del resto de la personas. La vida le había enseñado a ser así, aunque cuando era pequeño fuese confiado y feliz, los problemas que habían surgido desde la muerte de sus padres hasta esos días le habían cambiado… l habían hecho madurar en cierta forma, pero eso no impedía que dejase lo mas importante tras: a sus amigos que, con el tiempo, se había convertido en una familia unida por un muto sentimiento de protección y no lazos de sangre. Una familia como la que siempre había soñado desde que había llegado a ese orfanato y que l había brindado las cosas mas importantes para poder salir adelante, aunque aun faltase alguien para verse completo por totalidad…

Un viernes, a unas cuadras de su escuela, se había encontrad con un grupo de matones en busca de venganza por un miembro de su equipo que había recibido una paliza de su parte con anterioridad. Sin mayor contratiempo les derroto, dirigiéndose con apuro a su salón de clases pero perdiéndose en el trayecto. Por fortuna había logrado llegar a tiempo, entrando minutos antes de que lo hiciera el profesor Mihawk, un respetado docente que impartía la clase de literatura y que gracias a su actitud fría y a su exigencia con sus trabajos y calificaciones se había ganado el miedo de gran parte del alumnado. Y, aunque ambos se llevasen mal, se respetaban mutuamente.

El pelinegro había llegado a su vida en un tiempo que fu critico para el, cuando la dudas y las desconfianzas le habían hecho llegar a un punto de locura por la realidad que estaba viviendo. En ese entonces, Mihawk l había brindado su apoyo y ayuda (aunque muy a su manera), logrado sacarle de ese pozo oscuro de angustias en el que el mismo se había sometido. Había sido el quien le había llevado al dojo de su propiedad, aquel lugar donde actualmente trabajaba y entrenaba a la par; un lugar donde había encontrado su verdadera pasión y a alguien del cual orgullosamente podía decirle ''maestro''. Se había sorprendido mucho al enterarse de que cuando entrase al instituto el seria uno de sus profesores, por no decir el que estaría a cargo de su salón, pero mas allá de eso… se había alegrado enormemente por tenerle junto a él, porque en Mihawk veía en el a uno de su primeros nakama, uno de sus primeros miembros de su familia… uno que había sido como un segundo padre para el.

Se sentó rápidamente en uno de los últimos asientos del aula junto a su amigo Luffy, un joven también pelinegro y con un carácter bastante extrovertido, quien le sonrió con algo de vergüenza y las mejillas ligeramente rojas, mientras que Zoro suspiraba con algo de incomodidad ante tl situación. El chico había sido como una especie de hermano menor para el desde que había llegad a la preparatoria, pero con lo que no había contado había sido con su declaración. Luffy le había confesado que estaba enamorado de el hace apenas un par de días atrás, pero Zoro le había rechazado, no porque fuesen hombres, algo que nunca había sido un inconveniente par el, sino porque su corazón ya le pertenecía a alguien mas. Ese era el mismo motivo por el cual no le había contado el motivo de su eventual negación ante su propuesta, no había querido herirle mas de lo que ya lo había hecho diciéndole que no tenia ni nunca tendría una oportunidad con el.

La mañana había pasado aburrida y monótona, sin nada fuera d lo común, hasta que al fin había llegado la hora de la salida y del tan anhelado fin de semana. El peli verde recogió sus cosas con lentitud, algo abatid y cansad. En cierto modo, estaba harto de aquel ''estilo de vida que llevaba, de tener que verse envuelto normalmente en peleas y problemas con gente extremadamente peligrosa sin que él lo buscase siquiera. Pero no le quedaba otra opción si quería mantener a su hogar y a su familia sana y salva, en especial a cierta peli azul, quien se había ganado muchos enemigos por defenderlo. Por eso es que ahora él se sentía con el deber de devolverle el favor, porque a pesa de que Kuina fuese mayor en edad, él era el ''hombre'' de la casa. Se lo debía, como un mínimo a todo l que había hecho desde que se habían conocido e aquel orfanato.

Salió del instituto con una calma habitual en el, sin sospechar siquiera que el peligro asechaba a tan solo unos metros de él. Como ya era el fin de la semana escolar, había decidido guardar su dinero del pasaje e irse caminando hasta su hogar, cometiendo uno de los peores errores que podría haber hecho en su vida.

Cuando a iba a un poco mas de trayecto recorrido, se vi repentinamente rodeado de un grupo de delincuentes, entre los cuales reconoció a algunos de los que habían intentado noquearle esa misma mañana. Con una rápida combinación de golpes y patadas, logro vencer a gran parte de ellos, pero a su misma vez su número aumentaba cada vez más. Con horror, vio que algunos de ellos era criminales buscados y otros reconocidos miembros de una de las mas poderosas e influyentes ''mafias'' de la cuidad. En un descuido, uno de ellos logro hacerle un profundo corte con una katana, un tajo lateral que descendía desde el pectoral izquierdo hasta la zona de la cadera derecha.

Cayó al suelo, sintiendo su cuerpo cada vez mas pesado por la falta de sangre provocada por una herida de tal magnitud. Antes de perder totalmente la inconciencia, logro ver la llegad de un auto negro, del cual descendieron cinco personas ataviadas con formales trajes oscuros, que a simple vista se veían que eran costosos y finos. Uno de ellos se empezó a acercar hasta el, dejando que los demás vencieran al resto de los intrusos con una facilidad y rapidez poco creíble para una persona normal. Aquel hombre se agacho hasta su lado mientras le sonreía con dulzura, siendo su rostro tapado levemente por el ala del sombrero negro que llevaba.

-Sanji…- musito antes de caer definitivamente, mientras esa sonrisa se grababa a fuego en su mente y en sus recuerdos

Despertó horas después, con un terrible dolor en todo su cuerpo, especialmente en su zona abdominal. Luego de poder orientarse y ver mejor, se dio cuenta que se encontraba en una lujosa y espaciosa habitación. Estaba delicadamente decorado con muebles caros y finos, las paredes pintadas con tonos sobrios y unos enormes ventanales que estaban cubiertos por unas cortinas que, según su parecer, eran de seda carmín, al igual que las sabanas de la cama en la cual descansaba en esos instantes. Intento incorporarse a pesar del dolor punzante que sentía, cuando una mano detuvo sus movimientos. Miro a la persona que es encontraba a su lado: un hombre moreno de edad aproximada a la suya, de cabellos negro, con tatuajes en sus brazos semi desnudos y aretes de oro. Usaba una bata blanca y le veía con severidad, como un doctor a un paciente que n acataba las ordenes encomendadas.

-no deberías moverte, tu estado es aun grave- comento con voz serena y calmada, mientras volvía a acostarle- estuviste a punto de morir, chico. Incluso me atrevería a decir quede no ser por tu entrenado cuerpo ya estarías muerto. Descansa por ahora y recupérate. Se nota a primera vista que no eres de los que acatan órdenes, pero deberías seguirlas si no quieres que se te infecte ese corte.

Zoro bajo la cabeza, asintiendo levemente. Estaba desilusionado, por un momento había pensado que podría haber sido ''el'', pero tal parecía que todo había sido producto de su estado de gravedad y perdida de sangre. Sintió la puerta de la habitación abrirse y, sin ánimos demás, mantuvo la cabeza gacha hasta que la voz del recién llegado le saco de sus cavilaciones internas, devolviéndole nuevamente la esperanza.

-buen trabajo, Law, pero me gustaría que nos dejases solo por un tiempo- dijo con voz suave y pausada, que hizo al peli verde volver a levantar la vista con un brillo de alegría inundando sus oscuros y penetrantes ojos.

Era un chico rubio de aparentemente tan solo unos veinte años, que llevaba la parte derecha tapada por un largo flequillo de su dorado cabello y hermosos ojos azules. Vestía un traje y un sombrero a juego negro, el mismo sombrero que creía haber visto junto con aquella sonrisa que había cautivado su corazón tiempo atrás… y de la cual se había enamorado

Era el, ya no tenia duda alguna.

-Sa… ¿Sanji?-pregunto, con lágrimas amenazando de escapar de sus negras orbes

-te dije que nos volveríamos a ver… Zoro….-

Tsusuku (o tal vez no xD)

Espero les guste, nos leemos

Kuro-chan


	3. Cap2:Promesas Y Dudas, La Verdad,,,

Ciego Por Tu Oscuridad

One Piece es propiedad de Eiichiro Oda, si no quien sabe…

Buenas, aquí siguiendo con mi primer FF. Espero que les hayan gustado el primer capitulo. Muchas gracias a todos los que me han ayudado a seguirle especialmente a:

natsumi19: gracias por tu apoyo, de verdad que me inspira a escribir después de que llego del colegio, ya vez que solo tengo 15 aun. En respuesta a tus peticiones, intentare subir a diario y/o capítulos más largos. Si desaparezco, estoy en periodo de pruebas o trabajos, pero volveré con 1 o dos caps mas; claro esta, si tu también actualizas los tuyos sempai (si no te molesta que te llame así xD)

Tamina-san: si mal no me equivoco ese es tu nombre ¿no? Por lo de tu review, no me llego a mi cuenta pero si a mi mail, así que no te preocupes si vuelve a pasar; sobre lo del lemmon, creo que se mal entendió. A lo que me refería era al de mi two-shot ''porque nadie puede decir que no a una cara bonita'', un fic bastante pervert a mi parecer. Pero no te preocupes, en un par de capis mas habrá, te lo prometo. Y por lo otro, no se trata de vampiros ni de hombre lobos (gomen ToT) pero no te preocupes, se parece en algo; en este cap se explicara algo de ese asunto . Y para compensarte mi error, te dedico este cap.

Si les gusta, espero sus review con ansias para ver si lo sigo o no, además de esperar sus concejos y ayudas que me hacen falta, ya que soy aun una escritora novata. Sin más preámbulos, les dejo con mi historia:

Capitulo 2: Promesas Y Dudas, La Verdad Empieza A Esclarecerse

En un humilde departamento a las afueras de la cuidad se encontraba una peli azul algo nerviosa preparando la cena de esa noche. Estaba preocupada, por lo general su amigo nunca tardaba tanto en llegar, y si bien sabía sobre su nulo sentido de la orientación y de sus continuos conflictos y peleas, ya habían pasado más de dos horas desde que debería haber llegado.

No sabia que pensar, y para su mala suerte, esa mañana Zoro había salido tan apresurado que había olvidado su teléfono celular junto a su bento. Ya era la tercera vez que miraba el reloj en menos de diez minutos cuando sintió el timbre de la puerta. Se apresuró a abrirla, pero justo cuando iba a tomar el pomo se dio cuenta que algo había mal, sabia que si bien el chico era descuidado por naturaleza, el acostumbrara a tocar fuertemente la puerta, no a utilizar el timbre que, según el, era un artefacto por demás molestoso e inservible.

Tomo la escoba, lo primero que tenia a mano en esos momentos y abrió la puerta con sigilo. Ya estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de situaciones en las cuales se veía atacada directamente en su casa por un grupo de delincuentes con los que había tenido conflictos anteriormente. Apenas sintió que entraban en la habitación, empezó a golpearles con aquel trozo de madera haciendo gala de una agilidad sorprendente. Después de todo, ella era una de las mejores en sus clases de kendo y era superada solo por Zoro y su maestro, sabia defenderse a la perfección aunque solo contase con lo mínimo.

Poco a poco se empezó a ver sobrepasada por aquellos tipos, dos hombres que vestían trajes formales oscuros y que la miraban con seriedad. En un descuido, tropezó con uno de los muebles y cayo estrepitosamente, logrando que con la confusión perdiese su arma provisoria y quedase a merced de aquellos malhechores. Cerró los ojos cuando creyó venir el golpe final, pero para su sorpresa este nunca llego. Los volvió a abrir con cierto deje de temor, sorprendiéndose nuevamente al ver que era otro hombre el que había detenido con una facilidad increíble el golpe que se hubiese estampado en plena cara, frenándolo con una mano desprovista de cualquier arma.

-deberían ser mas cuidadosos, saben como se cabrea cuando una chica sale lastimada, en especial si es una vieja conocida suya- les riño a los otros dos presentes- además, se nos pidió que la llevásemos entera, no inconsciente. Que les advirtiera que fuese fuerte no significaba que se pasaran tanto, idiotas- se arrodillo a la altura de la peli azul-entonces ¿nos haría el favor de acompañarnos, Kuina-san?

-tu… ¿Por qué?- pregunto la chica, asustada al reconocer al tercero de los recién llegados

Mientras tanto, en una mansión en el punto opuesto de la cuidad, se encontraban Zoro y Sanji conversando amenamente. Apenas se había dado cuenta de quien se trataba, el peli verde se había lanzado a sus brazos con lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas producto de la alegría que sentía en esos momentos, de aquella felicidad que le embargaba por dentro al haberle encontrado pero por sobre todo, el sentimiento de paz y protección que no sentía desde la ultima vez que había entado rodeado por esos brazos tan fuertes como nunca había experimentado con nadie mas. Por su parte, el rubio le había mantenido abrazado contra si, dejando que su amigo se desahogara en su pecho mientras le calmaba con dulces caricias en su espalda y en su corta cabellera verde.

Una vez se hubiesen separado, Sanji le había vuelto a recostar con cuidado de no dañarle mas, teniendo presente su estado y fijándose en las reacciones del muchacho. Luego, y para el sonrojo y vergüenza de Zoro, le había secado sus lagrimas con dulzura mientras le sonreía con cariño; viéndose obligado a desviar la vista para evitar que su compañero no se percatara el tono carmín de su rostro que ya ni siquiera podía ser ocultado por su morena tez. Luego de eso, habían estado conversando por unos minutos, donde el peli verde le había contado con una alegría casi infantil sus vivencias pasadas desde que se había por última vez.

El rubio le había escuchado con atención, hasta que su celular había sonado obligándole a dejar su charla por unos momentos. Una ligera sonrisa se asomo en su pálido rostro al recibir el reporte de uno de sus hombres, confirmándole que todo había salido justo como lo había planeado.

-lo siento mucho Zoro, pero tengo asuntos que atender y deberé de dejarte solo- el chico se acercó hasta su amigo mientras le arropaba con las mullidas colchas de la cama y le revolvía con dulzura sus cabellos- descansa por ahora, ya mas tarde te explicare porque te salve y que ha pasado conmigo todos estos años ¿ok?-

El joven espadachín asintió, la verdad es que hacia ya un buen rato se había estado preguntando que pintaba el en todo eso, pero prefirió seguir sus ordenes al pie de la letra y dormir por un par de horas mas. Pero al sentir como Sanji se levantaba de la cama, sintió unas irrefrenables ansias de impedírselo y, sin saber porque, le tomo por la corbata y estampo sus labios contra los ajenos. Al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, se sonrojo furiosamente e intento apartarse para poder disculparse por sus acciones; cuando sintió como su beso era correspondido lentamente por parte del rubio.

Aquel contacto perduro durante algunos minutos, sin que ninguno de los dos quisiese separarse más de lo necesario. Sanji le regalo un último beso, pero esta vez en su frente, y le abrazó con fuerza mientras sentía el debocado corazón de su amado amenazando por salirse de su pecho

-no sabes cuanto te he extrañado todos estos años, Sanji- el peli verde correspondía desmedida pasión - cuanto me has hecho falta. Puede que no te lo creas, pero desde que te conocí supe que eres alguien sumamente especial y, al pasar el tiempo, me di cuenta de que mi corazón ya tenía dueño… que me había enamorado de ti, y que aun lo estoy. Sé que eres mayor que yo, pero por favor acéptame… dame una oportunidad de quererte y protegerte como te lo mereces, por todo el tiempo en que estuvimos separados-

-yo también te quiero, Zoro, no sabes cuanto. Y respecto a la edad, tampoco soy tan viejo ¿sabes? Ahora duerme, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo mi niño- se encamino hacia la salida y la cerraba con suavidad

El peli verde sonrió, no podía pedir nada más a la vida que el amor de Sanji. Pero había algo que le molestaba, como si hubiese olvidado algo muy importante y no lo recordase. Cerró los ojos, pensando que mañana seria un nuevo día y que ya tendría tiempo de resolver todas sus dudas.

A su vez, el rubio apenas había salid de la habitación se había derrumbado totalmente. Se apoyó contra la pared mientras llevaba sus manos a su cara, tapando las furtivas lágrimas que escapaban de sus azules orbes. Se sentía un estúpido, casi se había dejado llevar por sus emociones cuando había estado con su amado, especialmente cuando había oído esas cariñosas palabras de su parte. Prendió un cigarrillo con lentitud y parsimonia, mientras cerraba sus ojos y se dejaba llevar por sus recuerdos.

Grilletes, una maldición, un secuestro, sangre, una muerte, plumas negras y un destino marcado por la oscuridad. Eso era lo que era ahora, y nada ni nadie podría cambiar esos hechos, pero aun así…

-después de tantos años, después de mas de mil años al fin he podido cumplir mi promesa- sus sollozos aumentaban paulatinamente- pero aun así, no puedo contarte toda la verdad, al menos por ahora, por mucho que me gustaría… no dejare que ''eso'' se vuelva a repetir… esta vez seré yo quien te proteja, marimo…-

Tsusuku (o tal vez no xD)

Bien, hasta aquí a llegado el cap de hoy. Espero que me perdonen por lo corto (y por dejarles en el suspenso) pero mañana tengo prueba y no tengo mucho tiempo disponible. Aun así, espero que les haya gustado (y sus review xd)

A mis lectores, les propongo un pequeño juego, algo así como una especie de trivia. Les hare 4 preguntas, y la/el primero que conteste correctamente o se acerque lo mas posible obtendrá un bonus, es decir, que podrá realizar alguna petición sobre mi fic. Por ejemplo: un capitulo con cierto numero de palabras, alguna pareja o alguien que quieren que aparezca; siempre y cuando eso no desvíe la historia original. Si se interesan, aquí les dejo las preguntas y el primero que responda se ganara el premio.

¿Quiénes son las 4 personas que acompañaban a Sanji en los cap? (hay dos obvios, los otros dos se verán mas adelante o los pueden adivinar, si le atinan a 3 llevan el bonus)

¿Cuál es el hecho del pasado que tanto atormenta a Zoro? (pista: basado en el manga original pero parecido a la historia, también se menciona en el cap. 1 cuando se describe a Mihawk)

¿Por qué esas 4 personas se unieron a Sanji?

¿Cuál es el hecho que tanto atormenta a Sanji, referente a lo que le ocurrió con anterioridad? (esta pregunta tiene doble premio, o una si alguien se acerca. De todos modos, para mayor información relean el ultimo dialogo de nuestro cocinero preferido)

Algunas de ellas se irán revelando a medida que avanza el fic, pero se volverán nulas si yo las contesto en alguno de los futuros caps. Si les gusta, volveré a hacer esta trivia mas adelante

Nos leemos

Kuro-chan

Bye-bee


	4. Cap3:Recuerdos, Reunión Y Pasatiempos

Ciego Por Tu Oscuridad

One Piece es propiedad de Eiichiro Oda, si no quien sabe…

Buenas, aquí siguiendo con mi primer FF... Muchas gracias a todos los que me han ayudado a seguirle especialmente a:

Tamina-san: te respondo por si no te llego mi correo. Un gusto que me respondieses ^^ y sobre lo de tus preguntas, has acertado a las dos primeras. Sobre los nombres, el único que fallo fue shanks, pero no te preocupes por eso ya saldrá. Una pista para el cuarto, dije ''persona'' no especifique mas jejejej y sobre lo segundo, el hecho que marco a Zoro si se refiere a Kuina, pero yo diría casi ''muerta'' ya lo veras. Las otras dos preguntas no me llegaron, por lo que no se si las respondiste o no. Pero gracias de igual forma, por lo que puedes hacer petición doble :D si te interesa, te dejo mi mail y hablamos alguno de estos días si te conectas: kuroashi. zxs g mail. com (que obvia soy xD)

Espero sinceramente que les haya gustado la trivia, y también si alguien mas me quiere agregar a su mail son libres de hacerlo. Como ya se habrán dado cuenta, las dos primeras preguntas de la trivia ya han sido respondidas, pero aun quedan dos más

Si les gusta, espero sus review con ansias para ver si lo sigo o no, además de esperar sus concejos y ayudas que me hacen falta, ya que soy aun una escritora novata. Sin más preámbulos, les dejo con mi historia:

Capitulo 3: Recuerdos, Reunión Y Pasatiempos

A la mañana siguiente, Zoro se había despertado de muy buen humor a pesar del dolor aun presente en su cuerpo. En un principio, no se había creído que todo lo que había pasado había sido real, que el día anterior se hubiese rencontrado con Sanji y el… tan solo pensar en lo que había hecho le hacia enrojecer hasta la raíz de su cabello, el ser tan precipitado en asuntos como esos no era común en su actitud.

Con algo de dificultad y cuidado se levanto de la cómoda cama en la que se encontraba, dándose cuenta de que en su mesita de noche había un paquete y una nota encima. La caligrafía era bastante elegante y cuidada, dándose cuanta de era la letra de su queridísimo rubio que le avisaba que si se encontraba mejor tenía el permiso de recorrer su casa siempre y cuando no esforzase mucho su maltrecho cuerpo. Desenvolvió el paquete, viendo que era una muda de ropa limpia, ya que la otra seguramente había quedado rota y llena de sangre. La ropa era sencilla: unos jeans, una camiseta holgada de un verde parecido a su cabellera y unos tenis deportivos, muy de su gusto y bastante cómoda.

Camino con lentitud por los pasillos, recorriendo las habitaciones una a una con una curiosidad casi infantil. Se notaba que el rubio tenía dinero, pero que lo sabia administrar bien y que a pesar de tener lujos le gustaba más el estilo clásico y sobrio. Era una mansión algo antigua pero bien conservada que daba cierto aire de familiaridad y calidez, hasta se topo con la escalera que descendía al primer piso de aquel lugar. Para su sorpresa, la herida no dolía tanto como esperaba, seguramente el chico que había estado con el al despertar era medico; y si así era, había hecho un gran trabajo.

Siguió con su recorrido, cuando se topo con el comedor. Era un salón hermoso, decorado delicadamente y con amplios ventanales que daban directamente al jardín, lleno de arboles y rosales muy bien cuidados.

Tan ensimismado estaba, que no había sentido la presencia de otra persona hasta que sintió como unos fuertes brazos le rodeaban por detrás. Se sobresalto un poco, pero su semblante cambio al instante al ver de quien se trataba mientras correspondía con dulzura aquel hambriento beso, con una calma y necesidad que contrastaban con ellos mismos, tan diferentes como lo eran el cielo y el mar, el sol y la luna. Sin saber como tampoco había acabado con sus brazos enredados en el cuello de su amado, intentando seguir el ritmo de ese contacto sin verse sobrepasado por todo lo que un simple roce entre sus labios lograba en su cuerpo; aquellos labios suaves y calientes que le volvían locos a pesar de ser solo la segunda vez que los probaba, ese sabor comparable con el elixir supremo, o inclusive mejor.

Se separaron lentamente, logrando que Zoro casi se llevase un infarto. Y como no hacerlo, si la visión que le entregaba el rubio era simplemente seductora: vestía unos pantalones ajustados negros igual que su camisa, la cual llevaba con algunos botones desabrochados y las mangas hasta lo codos, además de una chaqueta casi del mismo tipo. Y si a es le sumaba esa mirada llena de cariño y el casi imperceptible sonrojo que adornaban sus mejillas lograba que su corazón latiese con fuerza desmedida. Se dejo guiar hasta una de las sillas, dándose cuanta por primera vez que la mesa ya estaba servida, mientras Sanji se sentaba a su lado, invitándole a comer alguno de los sabrosos platillos que ahí se encontraban.

-será mejor que te alimentes, Zoro, no quiero que te de una recaída. Recuerda que aun no estas recuperado del todo- le riño con tono cariñoso el mayor al ver que el otro no probaba ninguno de los platos, así que, decidido, llevo a cabo una pequeña travesura personal.

Le pellizco con cuidado una de sus mejillas, logrando que Zoro le prestase atención y abriera la boca para protestar. Y eso era justo lo que necesitaba. Aprovechando su descuido, había llevado el mismo una cucharada con comida a su boca, cumpliendo de ese modo su objetivo principal, que el peli verde se alimentara. Mientras tanto, el joven espadachín no podía estar más rojo de lo que ya estaba. Esa acción le había tomado por sorpresa, pero eso no había significado que le hubiese desagradado en lo mas mínimo, le gustaba sentirse así de mimado, especialmente si era su amado quien le hacia sentir de ese modo. Y a pesar de su vergüenza, dejo que Sanji le siguiese alimentando cucharada a cucharada hasta que había terminado su plato y, luego de que al fin le dejase comer por el mismo, le había limpiado con suavidad los restos de comida que tenia en su barbilla.

Comieron en silencio, no uno incomodo, si no uno pacifico y tranquilo. Tampoco es como si el peli verde quisiera hablar mucho, es que era la primera vez que probaba algo parecido. Aquella comida era la más deliciosa que había comido en su vida. El sabor de la carne y de los vegetales armonizaba perfectamente con el de las especies, haciendo de esta una explosión de sabor para su paladar.

-¿quieres seguir recorriendo la casa?- pregunto el rubio con una sonrisa

-si no te molesta, quisiera recorrer el jardín-contesto tímidamente, ganándose un asentimiento- por cierto ¿Quién cocino? Supongo que debió ser alguno de tus sirvientes ¿no?-consulto con curiosidad, a la vez que tomaba la mano del mayor disimuladamente-

-creo que en eso te equivocas- rio enternecido ante ese gesto- yo no tengo sirvientes, pero si vivo con otras cuatro personas en la mansión. Por lo de la comida, yo fui quien la preparo, me gusta mucho cocinar y soy regularmente quien se encarga de los almuerzos y de las cenas-

-vaya, eso no me lo había esperado ¡eres genial! Yo nunca he aprendido, recuerdo que la primera vez que lo intente queme la cocina y Kuina me prohibió que lo intentase nuevamente- rio ante sus recuerdos- ¡diablos, olvide avisarle! Me va a matar, me va a matar. Debe estar preocupadísima por mí-

-tranquilo, envié a unos amigos a buscarla y estuvo esta mañana conmigo, pero tenia algunos asuntos que resolver y volverá a la hora de la cena- volvió a reír al ver la cara de alivio que tenia el menor, pero luego cambio su semblante a uno mas serio- te voy a ser sincero Zoro. Yo te amo mas que a nadie en el mundo, y seguramente entiendes lo difícil que fueron todo estos años separado de ti- tomo ambas manos entre las suyas mientras le miraba fijamente- pero yo ya no quiero que eso vuelva a ocurrir. Sé que puede sonar egoísta, pero quiero que te quedes a vivir conmigo, junto con Kuina-chan, aquí en la mansión. Quiero protegerte, seguramente los tipos que te dañaron pueden volver, y no quiero saber que te habría pasado si no hubiese llegado antes… no quiero volver a perderte…-

-Sanji yo… claro que me gustaría quedarme contigo, vivir a tu lado-respondió- pero no quiero ser volver a ser una molestia. Tu has hecho tanto por mi, me has protegido, me has enseñado a amar, me has cuidado y yo… y yo lo único que he hecho ha sido causarte mas y mas problemas. Y ahora tú me pides lo que siempre soñé, pero seria injusto que yo ni siquiera fuera capaz de darte nada a cambio…-

-Zoro, quiero que te grabes bien en la cabeza lo que te voy a decir- hizo una pausa- tu nunca, NUNCA serias una molestia. Eres lo mas maravilloso que me ha pasado en mi vida y no me arrepiento de nada de lo que he hecho ¿dices que no me has dado nada a cambio? Te equivocas, con que me ames me basta y me sobra, por eso es que quiero que te quedes a mi lado, porque quiero lo mejor para ti, para los dos… quiero hacerte feliz como te lo mereces-

El peli verde no podía hacer nada más que llorar al escuchar cada una de las palabras mencionadas por su rubio. Es que estaban tan llenas de valor, de calidez… confirmaban todo lo que el mismo había dicho con anterioridad. Tenia toda la razón, con que se amaran bastaba, lo demás luego se podía solucionar, no había apuro para ello. Volvió en si al sentir aquellos labios que le volvían loco repartiendo suave besos desde su cuello hasta sus mejillas, limpiando con suavidad el camino salad que descendía de estas. Termino su recorrido en su boca, depositando un casto beso en ellos mientras deshacía el agarre de sus manos y las llevaba a sus caderas para juntar más sus cuerpos, sintiendo el calor que desprendía y ese sentimiento de tranquilidad del cual ya se había acostumbrado.

-y entonces ¿aceptas, mi niño?-

-claro que acepto, no podría pedir nada mas-abrazo con fuerza su delgado pero fuerte cuerpo mientras escondía su cabeza en el arco de su cuello y aspiraba aquella esencia tan típica en el, mezcla de comida, especias y cigarrillos, además de alguna loción car- gracias por amarme, de verdad-

-no Zoro, gracias a ti-y le volvió a besar

Luego de eso, se sentaron bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol, Sanji recargado en su tronco y Zoro apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del último. Se mantuvieron así por algún tiempo, cada cual perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Zoro particularmente, pesaba en el giro radical que había dado su vida en menos de un día: ahora era correspondido, viviría en una casa como las que siempre soñó de pequeño y no tendría que volver a preocuparse por las estúpidas peleas en las que solía verse involucrado, pero eso no significaba que dejase su trabajo en el dojo, es mas, lo haría con mas esmero del habitual. Él también quería hacer algo por Sanji, no quería dejar que cargase con todo el peso de sus necesidades aunque a simple vista se notase que no tenía problema con el dinero.

Al tiempo se quedo dormido, pero había una frase que no dejaba de dar vueltas en su cabeza: ''no quiero volver a perderte…''. No entendía a que venían esas palabras, aun menos el tono tan triste con la que lo había hecho. Pero no se preocupaba mucho por el asunto, Sanji le había prometido explicarle a su debido todo tiempo, y pensaba esperar a que el mismo se lo digiera, no quería presionarlo…

Abrió los ojos tiempo después, dándose cuenta de que el sol se estaba ocultando y el cielo estaba teñido de un hermoso tono anaranjado, el típico color del atardecer. Al fijarse mas de cerca, se dio cuenta que se encontraba tapado con la chaqueta de su amado mientras era abrazado, de tal forma que no que afectas el frio que empezaba por la inminente llegada de la noche. El rubio le sonrió, aun con los ojos cerrados, mientras la mente del peli verde se llenaba de recuerdos: una escena parecida, también un atardecer, esa misma sonrisa, pero parecía que se encontraban en la cubierta de un ¿barco? Volvió en si cuando sintió a Sanji incorporarse y tendiéndole la mano para ayudarle a ponerse en pie.

Retiro esa escena tan pronto como había aparecido en su mente, sin darle mucha importancia. A petición del mayor, se coloco la chaqueta que, para su sorpresa, le quedaba algo holgada aun teniendo en cuenta su prominente masa muscular. Se encaminaron al comedor mientras Sanji le explicaba que les presentaría a los demás miembros que vivirían junto con el desde ese día.

Al llegar, a la primera que vio fue a Kuina, quien le miraba de forma reprobatoria, obligándole a tragar duro al presentir lo que le esperaba. Luego al chico moreno del día anterior, recordándose que tendría que agradecerle por haberle salvado. Junto a él estaba un chico pelirrojo de facciones algo aterradoras y una elegante chica de cabellos negros que le sonrió con algo de misterio. Y, al final, a una de las ultimas personas que habría esperado ver en su vida en ese lugar.

-tu… ¿Qué hacer aquí?- pregunto con asombro e incredulidad

-tal parece que te has recuperado de esa herida, Roronoa…-contesto con voz calmada y sensual por naturaleza aquella misteriosa figura.

Tsusuku (o tal vez no xD)

Bueno, hasta aquí llega el cap de hoy. Recuerden que las últimas preguntas de la trivia aun siguen en pie ¿Quién será aquel hombre misterioso? Creo que es mas que obvia la respuesta jejeje

Espero sus review y que les halla gustad el cap. También les di un par de pistas sobre lo que atormenta a nuestro rubito, seguro más de alguien habrá entendido para donde va la cosa ¿no? También me gustaría que me digieran a quien les gustaría que fuera el uke (o sukes, valga la redundancia xd) ya que yo no logro decidirme.

Nos leemos prontamente, lo más probable suba otro cap el fin de semana

Bye-bee

Kuro-chan


	5. Cap4:Mi Nueva Vida,,,Junto A Ti,,,

Ciego Por Tu Oscuridad

One Piece es propiedad de Eiichiro Oda, si no quien sabe…

Buenas, aquí siguiendo con mi primer FF... Muchas gracias a todos los que me han ayudado a seguirle especialmente a:

Tamina-san: te respondo por si no te llego mi correo, y si, lo escribiste bien así que no te preocupes. Pero de paso agrégame por cualquier cosa. De verdad, le atinaste a la pregunta 4 jjajajajaj te vale 4 bonus por las preguntas anteriores, sobre la 3 estabas cerca, ellos también tuvieron pasados trágicos y eso, igual que a sanji, pero se unieron por otro motivo particular. La cosa se pone buena cuando Zoro vuelva a la escuela jajjajaj ya veras e caps más. Cuando puedas envíame un mensaje con tus 4 peticiones si no te molesta, las esperare lo antes posible para ver si las puedo poner. Por lo del cuarto hombre, en realidad era mujer xd recuerda que te dije persona, y podía ser hombre o mujer ejjejejej además en el final del cap 3 describí a una mujer de cabello negro y sonrisa misteriosa jejejejj asi que se sabe quien es, no? espero verte en los siguientes review. y como premio personal, este fic va enteramente dedicado a ti junto a mi sempai. Te espero tamina-chan (si no te molesta que te llame asi jiji)

Sempai: de verdad gracia por tu apoyo, como dije anteriormente, este fic va dedicado a ustedes dos. Esta ha sido mi primera experiencia con FF y de verdad que sin ustedes no sé que haría xdee. Sobre lo de las 2 preguntas, había mencionado que las 2 primeras ya estaban contestadas y ahora la cuarta, pero eso no significa que aun la 3 no siga en pie. Aun asi, te voy a responder a tus preguntas: Nami fallo, pero tranqui, también va a aparecer jjujuj necesitamos de alguien que le haga la vida imposible a zorito en la escuela jajajaj, la dos fallaste, pero andabas supeeer cerca. La tres igual, pero hay un motivo oculto mas aparte de su verdadero ''porque''. Y sobre la 4 le atinaste completamente. Por eso, tienes dos bonus, esperare a que me envíes tus peticiones lo antes posible para seguir mi fic xdd. Sobre lo ultimo ¿subo rápido los caps? Puede ser ;) me encanta escribir, y en mis ratos libres prácticamente es todo lo que hago, pero si quieren subo menos a menudo. Ahí me avisan ¿si?

Espero sinceramente que les haya gustado la trivia, y también si alguien mas me quiere agregar a su mail son libres de hacerlo. Aun queda la tercera pregunta en pie, y la pueden volver a responder si gustan. Ahora empieza lo interesante, creo que lo entenderán con el titulo del 4 capitulo jejeje.

Si les gusta, espero sus review con ansias para ver si lo sigo o no, además de esperar sus concejos y ayudas que me hacen falta, ya que soy aun una escritora novata. Sin más preámbulos, les dejo con mi historia:

Capitulo 4: Mi Nueva Vida… Junto A Ti…

-tu… ¿Qué hacer aquí?- pregunto con asombro e incredulidad

-tal parece que te has recuperado de esa herida, Roronoa…-contesto con voz calmada y sensual por naturaleza aquella misteriosa figura.

Xxxxx

-¿Mihawk?- el peli verde estaba confuso, no entendía que pintaba su maestro en todo eso

-así es, Zoro. Él es un viejo amigo mio y le deje a cargo de mi casa durante el tiempo que estuve fuera- respondió el rubio mientras tomaba asiento y le explicaba lo ocurrido- cuando me entere de que ustedes ya se conocían, no me lo había podido creer. Así que le pedí si podía cuidar de ti hasta que volviera-

-¿Por qué… hiciste eso…?- Zoro no entendía aunque sabía sus motivos para hacerlo. Pero ¿Por qué tanta preocupación? Había algo que no encajaba en todo ese asunto…

-porque te amo- contesto con simpleza, depositando un casto beso en sus labios

En esos instantes, el joven espadachín no podía más de la vergüenza. No era a primera vez que se besaban, pero si la primera en publico. Para su sorpresa, ninguno de los presente reprobó aquel acto, es mas, gran parten de ellos les sonrió con confianza y comprensión; aunque, pensándolo mas fríamente, ellos tal vez si supieran de los gustos de su amigo o simplemente era mas abiertos de mente y no les importaba algo tan trivial como una relación entre hombres.

El resto de la cena charlaron con calma, en donde Sanji les había presentado a los demás miembros de su ''nueva familia''. El chico moreno, que tal y como había escuchado antes era un excelente doctor, quien se había encargado de su herida y de haberle cuidado durante su inconciencia. Se llamaba Law, según había entendido, y era bastante callado pero agradable.

El pelirrojo se llamaba Kidd, un chico unos años mayor que el y de carácter algo tosco pero bromista, y que según se había enterado por su rubio, era la actual pareja del medico

La ultima, la chica de cabello negro, se llamaba Robin. Tal parecía que era una especie de hermana para su novio, bastante atractiva e inteligente, pero a pesar de todo, el peli verde se sentía en plena confianza con todos los presentes. Les hablaba con naturalidad poco propia en el, un sentimiento tan extraño como familiar, pero le agradaba. Por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, sentía que ese en verdad era su lugar. Estar sentado en aquella mesa degustando aquellos platillos que con tanto esmero Sanji había preparado, charlando y riendo con todos sin preocupación alguna. Inclusive con su profesor Mihawk, con quien no solía cruzar mas de tres palabras juntas, ahora le bromeaba abiertamente… se sentía como e un sueño del que nunca quisiese despertar

Es que era tan perfecto, pero por sobre todo, ver a su rubio sonreírle con tanto amor le llenaba. Sin el nada de lo que estaba viviendo ahora seria posible….

Al término de la cena, Sanji le había pedido que se retirara a su habitación porque necesitaba hablar unos asuntos con los demás, pero que le acompañaría apenas se desocupase. El peli verde se despidió de todos, dándoles las buenas noches y dirigiéndose a su cuarto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Desde ese día, nada ni nadie le impediría ser feliz junto a los que quería… pero estaba tan feliz por lo que estaba ocurriendo que no había notado el tinte de dolor que teñía los hermosos orbes de su amado.

Mientras tanto, Sanji se encontraba contándoles a los demás sus planes futuros. No hubieron quejas ni preguntas, sabían que lo que hacia tenia un fin justificado, pero aun más que eso: se lo merecía. Había sufrido tanto durante esos años para alcanzar lo que hoy tenia que ninguno de los presentes le podía juzgar ¿Que se habían cometido errores? claro que era cierto. No todo siempre había marchado a la perfección como ocurría ahora pero era mejor prevenir que curar, no querían que la historia se volviese a repetir, no cuando el destino estaba dándoles a todos, no solamente al chico, sino que a todos una segunda oportunidad para alcanzar aquella felicidad con la que tanto habían soñado desde que ''eso'' había ocurrido.

-¿estas seguro de querer hacer eso, ni-chan?-pregunto una dulce voz, sin poder ocultar el tono de nerviosismo, culpabilidad y dolor en el

-claro que si, preciosa- Sanji abrazo a la peli azul con fuerza, haciendo todo lo posible por calmarla. Sabia que debía ser duro para ella, tan solo hace unas horas se había enterado de todo- estoy mas que dispuesto si se da la oportunidad. No solo lo hago por el, lo hago por todos ustedes, que me han apoyado y me han cuidado, ahora debo ser yo quien page por mis errores e intente revertir en lo que me convirtieron. Aun tengo una oportunidad, no pienso desaprovecharla- se separo de la chica y le beso tiernamente la frente- Con lo que has hecho, me vasta y me sobra. Gracias por todo, pero por ahora, iré con el marimo que debe andar perdido por la mansión-

Apenas Sanji había desaparecido de su rango de visión, Kuina colapso, siendo consolada por la morena. Sabia que todos sentían ese mismo dolor, y ella ahora también lo entendía. Entendía los motivos, pero también quería ayudar a su ''hermano mayor'' a sobrellevar aquella dura carga…

-¿Por qué tiene que ser así…?- pregunto desconsolada, como si de esa forma pudiese hallar tan anhelada respuesta

-porque él es el único que puede salvarle, que puede salvarnos… es el único que tiene el destino en sus manos desde ese día. Por eso te lo conto antes que a Zoro, porque él puede que empiece a recordar y prefiere que lo vaya recordando de a poco que de un tirón. Solo basta ver el estado en que has quedado, solo imagina en que estado quedaría el… a Sanji no le es fácil decirlo, ni mucho menos a nosotros. Decirle todo lo que ese chico ha hecho solo por su bienestar, que el muy idiota se quiere volver a sacrificar por mantenerle vivo a el…-contestó el oji miel- a veces, no se quien de los dos es mas estúpido. Si Roronoa por morir primero o nuestro jefe por quererlo hacer después. Nada de l que digamos va a cambiar su decisión, que aunque nos cueste aceptar, es la correcta. Pero el mismo lo dijo, aun hay una oportunidad, y debemos ayudarle a que la historia no se vuelva a repetir, pero esta vez con los papeles invertidos…-culmino con severidad, a lo que los demás hicieron un ligero asentimiento como muestra de su determinación

En el sector opuesto de la mansión, se encontraba un peli verde en ciertos aprietos. Al principio, había llegado al segundo piso de esa casona sin mucha novedad, pero luego de eso había terminado en una sencilla habitación en uno de los lugares más aislados de ese sector sin saber muy bien como había llegado hasta ahí. Con la curiosidad carcomiéndole y la adrenalina en sus venas, se había dirigido a una de la puertas que estaba entre abierta, la cual daba a unas escaleras caracol. Asombrándose enormemente ante su descubrimiento, las siguió hasta toparse con una trampilla que abrió con la misma curiosidad inicial: esta daba al techo de la mansión, formando una especie de balcón que daba vista a todo el jardín trasero y al hermoso cielo estrellado, del cual se apreciaba la luna llena y sin atisbos de ninguna nube en su firmamento.

-con que aquí estabas, no esperaba que fueras tu precisamente quien encontrara este lugar. Me arruinaste la sorpresa, quería mostrártelo yo- comento una voz muy cerca de el

Se giro solo para comprobar que era Sanji, quien tenia una cara de fastidio y hacia unos leves pucheritos a causa dela molestia. Zoro no pudo contra esa visión, era demasiado tierna para resistirse. Así que, sin pensarlo mucho, empezó a besarle cada vez con mas intensidad, sintiendo como un calor se apoderaba de su cuerpo y unas ansias hambrientas nacían desde lo mas profundo de su ser. No sabia porque se sentía así, pero cada vez que estaba con el rubio las cosas pasaban de ese modo, rápidas y esporádicas, intensas pero a la vez tan llenas de amor que lo sobrepasaban. Sin saber porque, Sanji se apartó de su cuerpo mirándole de una forma extraña que no supo interpretar, pero se calmo cuando ese le rodeo con sus brazos y le besaba cerca de la comisura de sus labios.

-aun es muy pronto Zoro, no estas preparado- le dijo con dulzura, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos

-claro que no, ya no soy un niño y lo sabes, se lo que quiero… y yo quiero vivir al máximo contigo. Entregarme a ti es una de las cosas que siempre soñé- reprocho el aludido

-no me refiero a eso. Me refiero a tu condición. No es por tratarte como un niño, porque sé que ya eres un hombre, pero tu herida aun no ha sanado del todo y prefiero esperar a que estés completamente sano. Entiéndeme tú también- explico ante las quejas de su amado

-esta bien. Sé que cumplirás tu promesa, he esperado diez años por esta nueva vida, aquí a tu lado. Podre esperar algunos días mas- cerro los ojos, sintiendo como el sueño le empezaba a vencer lentamente cuando sintió como Sanji le alzaba a pulso entre sus brazos al estilo nupcial- ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Bájame!-

-no te pienso bajar. Es hora de que te lleve a tu habitación, debes de estar cansado y si te duermes aquí te podrías resfriar- llego a su cuarto y le bajo, pero se extraño de que el peli verde desviara su vista, como si estuviese evitándole- ¿ocurre algo?-

-no, no es nada… solo que, aun no me acostumbro a tantas atenciones por alguien- sus mejillas se tiñeron de un leve carmín- pero si no te molesta… ¿podría dormir contigo? Es que me siento muy protegido a tu lado y ya sabes que…- su balbuceo fue cortado por un nuevo beso, que fue finalizado al sentir la mullida cama bajo su espalda y como era tapado por las mantas, brindándole calor y seguridad

-sabes que si, mi niño. Ni falta de hacia pedirlo- se acostó a su lado y le abrazo por la espalda- sabes que lo que necesites, lo que quieras o te haga falta te lo cumpliré. Quiero mimarte y protegerte como te lo prometí… quiero pasar todo el tiempo que pueda a tu lado. Quiero hacerte feliz ahora que estamos juntos de nuevo, iniciar una nueva vida tal y como lo dijiste

-entonces ámame como yo te amo, no pido nada mas-cerro los ojos nuevamente- Buenas noches Sanji…-

El peli verde cayo rendido ante el cansancio, per manteniendo aun esa sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro. Sin saberlo siquiera, su acompañante también había sonreído de igual forma

Cuanto echaba de menos esas dulces palabras, cuanto las había necesitado todo ese tiempo… y esa sonrisa que le llenaba el alma. La última vez que la había visto le había dejado un mal sabor de boca. Verle sonriendo a pesar de la sangre que se deslizaba por sus heridas, verle pidiendo que fuese feliz a pesar de su ausencia, que siempre le amaría… Si supiera cuanta razón tenia, que luego de haberle encontrado, los sentimientos de ambos seguían intactos, como la primera vez en que se habían visto. Ya no tenia dudas, haría lo que hiciese falta por mantener esa sonrisa, por ser el quien le protegiese esta vez…

Y así, con eso pensamientos, cayo rendido con el cuerpo de su amado entre sus brazos…

Tsusuku (o tal vez no)

Tsusuku (o tal vez no xD)

Bueno, hasta aquí llega el cap de hoy. Espero les haya gustado (y sus review también xd)

También me gustaría que me digieran a quien les gustaría que fuera el uke (o sukes, valga la redundancia xd) ya que yo no logro decidirme. Por el momento hay un pedido de que ambos sean sukes, y otro de que Sanji sea el uke. Pero al final ustedes deciden. De igual modo, me gustaría pedirles que leyeran mis otras historias: ''Amado Amante'' (un OS algo Occ pero bien tierno) y ''Porque Nadie Puede Decir Que No A Una Cara Bonita'' (un two-shot por demás pervert xde), ambos de ZoSan o SanZo (valga la redundancia otra vez); además de uno que ya tengo terminado y que subiere d caps entre mañana y el miércoles.

Nos leemos prontamente, lo más probable suba otro cap mañana

Bye-bee

Kuro-chan


	6. Cap5:De Vuelta A La Escuela ¿Que Tu Que?

Ciego Por Tu Oscuridad

One Piece es propiedad de Eiichiro Oda, si no quien sabe…

Buenas, aquí siguiendo con mi primer FF... Muchas gracias a todos los que me han ayudado a seguirle especialmente a:

Tamina-san: chica, supieras con lo que me tope hoy. Estaba revisando mis review en la pagina y todos tus anteriores comentarios se habían publicado ¡si, esos que no habías podido subir! de verdad, un epic fail jajajaj algunos tiene la fecha de hoy y otros de un par de días atrás. Bueno, así es la vida

Sempai: de verdad gracia por tu apoyo ¿con que vas a guardar los bonus para mas adelante? Pilla jajajaj pero bueno, esta de su parte si respondes o no la pregunta 3 y si quieren una nueva trivia jejej espero que mis capítulos te iluminen el día jejeje que actualizare lo mas seguido que pueda. Y gracias también por el alago al final del review, me sonroje :$

Además, por votación, ha quedado decidido quien será el uke de quien, pero no lo diré hasta que llegue el lemon en dos o tres caps mas jujuj

Espero sinceramente que les haya gustado la trivia, y también si alguien mas me quiere agregar a su mail son libres de hacerlo. Aun queda la tercera pregunta en pie, y la pueden volver a responder si gustan. Ahora empieza lo interesante, ya que Zorito-chan vuelve a la escuela, pero sin saber lo que se espera jjajajaja y la pervertida de yo ya empezó con los planes malévolos. Ahí lo verán jujujuj

Si les gusta, espero sus review con ansias para ver si lo sigo o no, además de esperar sus concejos y ayudas que me hacen falta, ya que soy aun una escritora novata. Sin más preámbulos, les dejo con mi historia:

Capitulo 4: De Vuelta A La Escuela ¡¿Qué Tu Que?!

El fin de semana para Zoro había pasado de la misma forma que había llegado: lleno de sorpresas. Primero un viernes en donde se había rencontrado con el amor de su vida, un sábado donde había conocido al resto de su nueva ''familia'' y un domingo de mudanzas. Porque ese día, luego de que despertara entre los brazos de Sanji, este le había propuesto ir a recoger sus cosas y las de Kuina a su antigua casa ya que lo más probable es que durante la semana no tuviesen tiempo. La verdad, es que en gran medida solo habían recogido lo más importante, ya que en la mansión tenían todo lo que quisieran. Parecía que esta hubiese sido construida que de tal forma cubriese las necesidades de cada uno de sus integrantes: una enorme y espaciosa biblioteca, una cocina equipada con lo mejor del mundo, un salón de entrenamientos, una sala de maquinas, una piscina, un centro medico y un garaje. Además, aun no la había recorrido del todo, pero contaba con el tiempo de sobra para hacerlo.

El peli verde estaba más que sorprendido con su nueva habitación: era bastante cómoda, contaba con su baño privado y un pequeño sector de estudios. Y todo habría seguido así de bien si no hubiese sido por un enorme descuido de su parte: cuando se encontraba ordenando sus pertenencias con Sanji, este había encontrado unas pruebas suyas con calificaciones bajísimas, ganándose el regaño del siglo. Y entonces, el cocinero había decidido ser su tutor personal y ayudarle a subir sus notas en las materias.

Se habían pasado gran parte de lo que restaba la tarde ordenando mientras su amado le enseñaba cada una de las cosas en las que había fallado, sin saber muy bien como es que lograba encontrar una a una la pruebas reprobadas y sus deberes atrasados hasta haber desfallecido por el cansancio, el colapso y el sueño. Se había despertado por el reloj alarma de su celular, encontrándose con su uniforme listo y una notita en la que le avisaban que el desayuno ya estaba servido. Bajo rápidamente encontrándose de paso con su maestro, quien le había comunicado que él le llevaría en las mañanas por orden de Sanji (además de evitar que se perdiese en el trayecto, claro esta) pero que en las tardes las tenia disponibles siempre y cuando cumpliese correctamente con sus deberes estudiantiles.

Habían llegado a la hora a la escuela gracias al peli negro, y que además para su mala suerte, tenia clases con el a primera hora de la mañana. Sin proponérselo, se había quedado dormido como de costumbre, pero eso era lo menos que importaba, si no más bien el tipo de sueño que estaba teniendo: se encontraba con Sanji en una especie de camarote, mientras se desvestían lentamente el uno al otro entre la oscuridad que reinaba en la habitación, sintiendo sus gemidos colarse en sus oídos como música celestial mientras el mismo se encargaba de empezar a estimularle.

Y todo hubiese seguido así de bien si no hubiese sido por un momento en que había visto su propio reflejo en un pequeño espejo del armario en el cual retenía al rubio: era su cara, no podía dudarlo, pero parecía mucho mayor, unos tres o cuatro años, tenia el cabello mas largo y una cicatriz en uno de sus ojos. Luego bajó la vista y vio a Sanji, quien le había sonreído con ternura mientras terminaba de quitarle lo que seria un ¿haramaki verde? Despertó confundido logrando sobresaltando a Luffy, quien le miraba extrañado por su actitud, cambiando de inmediato su semblante a uno mas serio y nervioso al ver que su profesor también se había percatado de su falta de atención. Pero para su sorpresa, este al llegar a su lado había desviado la vista con un ligero tono carmín en sus mejillas indicándole la zona derecha del corredor.

No le entendía muy bien a que se refería, según el tenia entendido la oficina del director se encontraba en la dirección opuesta, pero al fijarse mejor salió prácticamente disparado del aula con un tono que fácilmente contrastaría con su cabello verde. Por suerte no se perdió en el camino y, al llegar a su destino, había cerrado la puerta para evitar ser descubierto. Ahora le debía una grande a Mihawk, seguramente de no ser por el habría pasado una vergüenza monumental.

Bajo la cabeza para corroborar que su temor era cierto: su entre pierna fácilmente podría competir con el Everest. No podía haber habido pillada peor en su vida, pero al menos agradecía que nadie más se hubiera fijado en su estado. Se encerró en uno de los baños, asegurándose de ponerle seguro antes de apoyarse en la pared y tapar la zona superior de su rostro con uno de sus antebrazos. Vale que él era un hombre y un adolescente y que había tenido de esa clase de ''sueños'' como cualquiera de su edad, pero era la primera vez que se despertaba así, y aun menos por haberse quedado dormido en una de sus regulares siestas en clases. Agarro sus cortos cabellos con frustración, tendría que darse prisa si quería volver antes de que terminara la clase, y que para su ''suerte'', solo contaba con una forma para poder solucionar su ''problemilla''. Cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar por la imagen de su amado tal y como le había visto en su sueño, perdiéndose por unos momentos de la realidad y relamiéndose los labios ligeramente. Rio. Ni siquiera en sus sueños Sanji le dejaba en paz, pero aun más motivante que su mismo sueño, es que en un par de días esas fantasías suyas ya no lo serian mas cuando Law le diese el alta oficial.

Mientras tanto, Mihawk había dejado momentáneamente el aula con la excusa de ir a ver a Zoro, quien según sabia se encontraba recuperándose de unas heridas y no se sentía aun del todo bien. En cierta forma era verdad, pero se había llevado una gran sorpresa cuando había ido a su puesto para reclamarle nuevamente sus siestecillas suyas, y en vez de lo que se esperaba, le había encontrado en tal estado. El solía ser un docente estricto, pero había veces en que no podía evitar ablandarse un poco. Y esta había sido una de ellas. Ya le podría reprochar sus acciones después, por ahora debía solucionar aquella reacción de su cuerpo y luego ya hablarían. Después de todo él también era un hombre, y para su mala suerte había estado en una situación parecida años tras por cierta personita que aun le tenia robado su corazón

Ya estaba a solo unos pasos del baño, cuando sintió una presencia conocida a metros de él. Rio entre dientes, sin poder evitar el comentario burlón ante tal bizarra situación.

-ese chico no ha cambiado nada. Mira que empezar a recordar y tener sueños pervertidos con cierto rubio cocinero-

-en eso tienes razón. Pero lo que importa, es que ha empezado a recordar- dijo con un leve tono de molestia mezclado con tristeza y soledad mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la dirección opuesta a la del peli negro- solo espero, que no vuelva a ocurrir en tu clase. Después de todo, de tal maestro tal alumno- esta vez fue el quien rio, desapareciendo de la vista de Mihawk antes morir por frase tan mordaz

El hombre negó levemente con la cabeza, intentando apaciguar sus ansias asesinas al no encontrar ningún argumento convincente para negar tal afirmación. Llego hasta la puerta del baño y la toco con algo de suavidad, dándole a entender al chico que era el quien se encontraba tras la puerta y no cualquier otro estudiante para que no se asustara

-mmm ya… ya voy…un…un ahhh segundo- profirió lo menos entre cortadamente posible pero, sin querer, hacer volver a sonrojar a su superior

-tomate tu tiempo- le respondió aun con ese tono rojizo en sus mejillas- les dije a tus compañeros que había sido por la herida de tu torso. Así que si preguntan, ya sabes que contestar

Unos minutos después, Zoro salió del baño totalmente avergonzado mientras le daba las gracias a su profesor. Pero antes de que se pudiesen dirigir a su salón el timbre había sonado dando paso al recreo. El mayor solo le había revuelto el cabello en un gesto poco común en el, dejando al peli verde algo descolocado pero feliz al ver que no había problemas por su reacción. Suspiro derrotado, desde ahora debería aprender a controlar esos desenfrenos oníricos antes de que alguien mas se enterase de lo que en verdad había pasado.

-hey, Zoro ¿estas bien? El Sensei nos dejo preocupados- preguntó una pelirroja que se dirigía hacia el seguido de Luffy y un chico moreno con una nariz extremadamente larga

- nada que te importe, arpía- respondió ganándose un capón que le había dejado prácticamente estampado contra el suelo- solo el resultado de un encuentro con unos tipos el fin de semana, nada importante. Dentro de dos días me dan de alta definitivamente-sintió como la chica lo alzaba con una fuerza impresionante y lo llevaba a rastras a través del corredor- ¡hey! ¿Qué haces?-

-y yo que me preocupaba por ti-refunfuño entre dientes siendo apenas escuchada

-ah, es verdad. Como estabas en el baño no escuchaste. El profesor nos dijo que nos debíamos dirigir al salón de eventos porque el director tiene algo que comunicarnos. Tal parece que encontraron un sustituto para la profesora que impartía el ciencias domesticas ¿te acuerdas que había quedado embarazada y que tenia licencia por lo que restaba de año?- pregunto el de nariz larga, ganándose un ligero asentimiento

-cierto, me había olvidado- comento el peli verde pensativo

Al llegar, el director de la escuela les había dicho que su nuevo profesor impartiría las clases a todos los cursos que se hubiesen visto afectados. Pero especialmente pedía porque le tratasen bien ya que era un profesor novato aun, pero con una excelente carrera y grandes méritos. Ante esas palabras muchas de las chicas se habían emocionado, después de todo era raro que llegara un profesor nuevo (y aun mas siendo hombre), emocionándose aun mas al saber que sus primera clase de económica domestica (o cocina xd) seria con el a vuelta del receso. Zoro suspiro nuevamente frustrado, en la escuela era normal que los mas atractivos tuviesen un grupo de fans, entre los cuales se encontraban Mihawk, Luffy y el mismo. A su misma vez sintió compasión por el nuevo, si supiese lo que le esperaba…

-bien chicos, déjenme presentarles al que será su nuevo profesor durante el año- les comento un alegre profesor, Akagami No Shanks, quien cumplía con el rol de profesor de educación física y sub-director- pasa por favor- pidió al tiempo que la puerta del salón volvía a abrirse

Todo el curso se quedo callado, las chicas con los ojos convertidos en corazón y algunas mas atrevidas con un ligero sangrado nasal, mientras los chicos le veían reprobatoriamente y algo molestos. Pero sobre todo, uno de ellos estaba tan sorprendido que apenas podía articular dos palabras juntas.

-buenas, chicos. Desde hoy seré su profesor y espero que nos llevemos bien. Mi nombre es Kuroashi no Sanji, pero ustedes pueden llamarme Sanji-Sensei ¿si?-

Tsusuku (o tal vez no xd)

Espero les haya gustado el cap, ahora entienden a lo que me refería ¿no? Jajaja

Ahora la vida de zorito se convertirá en infierno y la de Sanji llena de fans jajajj espero sus comentarios prontamente y tratare de traer el prox cap pronto, que la próxima semana la tengo llena de tareas y eso. También me gustaría saber si se pueden pasar a mi otro fic y comentar, se los agradecería montón

Nos leemos

Bye Bee

Kuro-chan


	7. Cap6:Recuérdalo,,,Es Porque Te Amo,,,

Ciego Por Tu Oscuridad

One Piece es propiedad de Eiichiro Oda, si no quien sabe…

Buenas, aquí siguiendo con mi primer FF... Muchas gracias a todos los que me han ayudado a seguirle especialmente a:

Bel-Sempai: lo prometido es deuda, aquí llega un nuevo cap dedicado a ti, depuse de todo eres mi lectora y autora N1 ;) ahora llega lo interesante, pero no se si al final me vas a querer matar u.u espero te haya llegado mi correo y espero tu respuesta con ansias ^^

Además, por votación, ha quedado decidido quien será el uke de quien, pero no lo diré hasta que llegue el lemon en dos o tres caps mas jujuj

Espero sinceramente que les haya gustado la trivia, y también si alguien mas me quiere agregar a su mail son libres de hacerlo. Aun queda la tercera pregunta en pie, y la pueden volver a responder si gustan.

Si les gusta, espero sus review con ansias para ver si lo sigo o no, además de esperar sus concejos y ayudas que me hacen falta, ya que soy aun una escritora novata. Sin más preámbulos, les dejo con mi historia:

Capitulo 5: "Recuérdalo… Es Porque Te Amo…"

Todo el curso se quedo callado, las chicas con los ojos convertidos en corazón y algunas mas atrevidas con un ligero sangrado nasal, mientras los chicos le veían reprobatoriamente y algo molestos. Pero sobre todo, uno de ellos estaba tan sorprendido que apenas podía articular dos palabras juntas.

-buenas, chicos. Desde hoy seré su profesor y espero que nos llevemos bien. Mi nombre es Kuroashi no Sanji, pero ustedes pueden llamarme Sanji-Sensei ¿si?-

Xxxxx

-¿Sanji? ¿Que haces aquí?- la cara del peli verde era épica, una verdadera mezcla entre el enfado, la vergüenza y un enorme sonrojo al haber recordado cierto sueño suyo

-pues enseñar, te dije que seria tu tutor. No se de que te sorprendes tanto-respondió mientras alzaba los hombros- además me comentaste el otro día de que eras un desastre en la cocina ¿no? Pues yo me encargare de enseñarte como se debe-

Sin saberlo, esas simples palabras habían generado una revolución interna en el joven espadachín. Cada vez que le veía no podía pensar en otra cosa mas que en como seria tenerlo entre sus brazos pidiendo por mas, o cada frase que escuchaba de su parte le logaba encontrar un doble sentido… "¿enseñarle como se debe?" si supiera lo que le había pasado por la cabeza gracias a sus "buenas intenciones" seguramente se llevaría el susto del siglo, como poco.

Al estar tan perdido en sus pensamientos, no se había dado cuenta de que gran parte del alumnado se reía disimuladamente de sus reacciones. En cambio, cierto peli negro veía con recelo a su nuevo sensei, celoso al ver que este conocía a "su Zoro" y que si no mal veía, el peli verde le prestaba mayor atención a él que lo que le prestaba a su persona normalmente. Luffy nunca había oído hablar de ese hombre, y le extrañaba enormemente la facilidad con la que hablaba con el a pesar de lo reservado que solía mostrarse normalmente. Y al ver ese tierno sonrojo plasmado en su cara se había asustado como nunca lo haba hecho en su vida… había empezado a temer de que su amado ya estuviese enamorado de alguien mas. Pero casi inmediatamente su miedo fue sustituido por unas ansias irrefrenables de venganza como no las había sentid nunca.

Él no pensaba dejar las cosas así, ya vería la forma de desquitarse con su nuevo profesor.

La clase había transcurrido con normalidad, durante la cual Sanji se había lucido con sus increíbles habilidades culinarias, dejando a mas de alguno con la boca abierta y a otros con ansias de probar alguno de los delicioso platillos que su sensei había preparado con tan solo unos ingredientes comunes y simples recetas. Ese día el rubio había decidido empezar por la sección de postres, algo fácil y con lo cual no deberían de tener problemas a la hora de trabajar. Les había enseñado a cada uno platillos diferentes dependiendo de sus gustos personales y les había mostrado como añadirles como improvisar si lo requerían. Pero por sobre todo, se había enternecido al ver el empeño que ponía su niño al intentar probar con uno de los platillos mas complicados, viéndose a simple vista que su esfuerzo estaba dando grandes resultados.

Luffy se había fijado de sus intenciones y, anticipándose a estas, había decidido actuar. Repaso rápidamente las cosas que tenia preparadas, listas para la venganza que haría contra su rubio profesor.

-sensei ¿podría ayudarme? No se como fundir el chocolate- le llamo el chico haciendo uso de su voz mas inocente, viendo como Sanji iba hacia su puesto con una ligera sonrisa pintada en sus labios.

- la mejor forma es derretir el chocolate puro para el postre que tu quieres hacer. Por lo tanto, llena una olla mediana con agua y coloca el chocolate en otro recipiente dentro de esta (NA: esto lo saque de un catalogo de cocina, cualquier error de mi parte debería ser por leer mal, es que soy un asco en cocina xD)- tomo la mentada olla y se dirigió a uno de los grifos, sin percatarse de la sonrisa de maldad tenia el pelinegro en el rostro

Había pasado todo en menos de un segundo. Sanji al internar abrir la llave del grifo esta había salido literalmente disparada, logrado que un potente chorro de agua fría lo lanzase a una de las mesas de trabajo, mas específicamente, en la que trabajaba Zoro. La estancia se había sumido en un incomodo silencio hasta que los alumnos mas rápidos se habían acercado para ayudar a los posible heridos mientras Luffy se quedaba de pie en su sitio, acongojado al no darse cuenta de que también había podido daño a su amado.

Nami salió apresurada en busca de ayuda mientras que entre Usopp y algunos otros chicos ayudaban a su profesor y al peli verde a incorporarse. Por suerte, y gracias a los reflejos del cocinero, había logrado atrapar la llave evitando un golpe directo para el o para cualquiera de sus alumnos, pero al verse impulsado por el torrente de agua había tendió que verse en la obligación de tomar al peli verde antes de estrellarse contra el, recibiendo el mismo el fuerte impacto contra la mesa. El grifo había quedado prácticamente destruido, y no se sabia como se había logrado tal desastre con una simple llave de cocina, o al menos eso pensaban los alumnos, ya que Sanji intuía mas o menos lo que pasaba.

Sin importarle la herida que se había provocado en la frente ni de los moretones de su espalda, empezó a revisar a su niño en busca de cualquier contusión, pero este solamente se encontraba desmayado debido al golpe.

-¿se encuentra bien, sensei?-pregunto una chica peli azul, asustada por el chico

-si, no ye preocupes Vivi-chan. He tenido heridas peores. Llevare a Zoro a la enfermería y me gustaría, si no es mucha molestia, que limpiasen el desastre- los chicos asintieron con una ligera mueca de miedo aun en sus rostros- o se preocupen por el, esta bien. Solo se desmayo por el impacto- el rubio se quito su camisa mojada de la cual se veían ligeras manchas de sangre, mostrando su entrenado torso y los ligeros moretones de su espalda, rompiéndola y amarrándola en el torso de Zoro para luego tomarlo en sus brazos y llevarlo a la enfermería

La verdad no había querido hacer comentarios, pero temía que la herida del torso pudiese reabrirse por tal golpe, motivo por el cual había decidido hacer un vendaje de emergencia si llegaba a pasar algo. Llego prontamente a su destino, revisándole minuciosamente para luego suspirar aliviado al ver que no había pasado nada importante. El peli verde había empezado a abrir los ojos cuando vio de espaldas a Sanji, preocupándose al ver las horribles heridas que este tenia en su espalda.

-¡Sanji ¿Te encuentras bien?!- pregunto algo sonrojado, tratando de disimular las reacciones que su cuerpo generaba al ver el torso húmedo de su amado- déjame ayudarte- empezó a curarle cuidadosamente, tratando sin éxito de ver a través del rubio flequillo que escondía su rostro- otra vez me salvaste… ¡deberías ser mas cuidadoso! La próxima vez tal vez tú…- sus palabras se atoraron en su garganta, se sentía tan culpable por la situación

Como toda respuesta el cocinero le beso los labios lentamente, acariciando con cuidado la cicatriz que recorría de marea transversal su moreno torso. Siguió su camino de besos desde su cuello hasta la marca, logrando arrancarle más de algún gemido al aludido.

-¿Cuántas veces debo repetírtelo? Te amo Zoro, nunca dudes de ello- le abrazó fuertemente- pero mas que nada temía que tu herida se volviese a abrir. No es llamarte débil, pero me preocupo muchísimo- levanto la cabeza mostrando sus ojos azules ligeramente aguados mientras llevaba la mano del chico a su pecho, justo a la zona donde se encontraba su corazón- ¿lo vez? Mi corazón solo late por ti, si el tuyo se apaga el mio lo hará también-

Zoro cerro los ojos concentrándose en las sensaciones que ese simple contacto lograban en el. Pero los abrió al sentir algo en la mano de su rubio, dándose cuenta de que era lo que parecía un anillo de compromiso. Era bastante bonito, y algo caro, pero se notaba que la persona que lo había comprado tenía un gusto parecido al suyo: era simple pero de oro, y justo en el centro un pequeño zafiro le adornaba, una piedra comparable con la inmensidad de los orbes azules que ahora miraba con intensidad y duda

-ese fue un anillo de una persona muy especial para mi. Me había pedido matrimonio, pero una semana antes de que pudiésemos cumplir nuestra promesa me tomaron por rehén y en un intento por salvarme la vida, le asesinaron frente a mis ojos- dos senderos de lagrimas se deslizaban por sus enrojecidas mejillas- es el único recuerdo que me queda, y entenderé que te sientas enojado conmigo por no decírtelo antes pero…-

-no me importa, en lo absoluto- el estudiante cogió su rostro entre sus toscas manos mientras depositaba un ligero beso en su frente y limpia con dulzura sus lagrimas- lo que me importa eres tu. No te culpo por n habérmelo contad, se nota que es muy doloroso para ti. Y sé que sonara horrible, pero le agradezco a quien quiera que fuese que te salvara la vida por mantenerte a mi lado- le abrazo esta vez a él, dejando que se desahogara en su desnudo pecho

Estuvieron abrazados por un buen rato, sintiendo como aquellos sentimientos parecían traspasarles. Por órdenes del director, ambos tenían la semana libre mientras se hacían las reparaciones en el aula y, obviamente, para que se recuperasen de sus heridas.

Pero lo que nunca sabrían, era que cierto peli negro les había espiado desde que habían llegado a la enfermería y dos senderos de lágrimas húmedas recorrían su rostro. Se sentía un estúpido, había hecho todo eso para ganarse el amor del peli verde pero había conseguido todo lo contrario. A su vez, se sentía un estúpido y un egoísta, debería pedirles disculpas por lo que había hecho e, intentar, que algún día les perdonasen.

Tsusuku (o tal vez no xd)

Hasta aquí llega el cap de hoy. Espero les haya gustado, aunque sé que estuvo un poco latero pero debía poner la ruptura oficial entre Luffy y Zoro además de otra pista del pasado de Sanji. En el prox cap que subire antes del domingo, será un extra largo y vendrá el lemmon además de una sorpresa: nuestro marimo recordara algo del pasado que le hará recordar quien es en verdad Sanji, pero aun no toda la verdad, aun no jejje

Espero sus review con ansias. Nos leemos y cuídense

Bye-bee

Kuro-chan


	8. Cap7:Como Si Fuera La Primera Vez

Ciego Por Tu Oscuridad

One Piece es propiedad de Eiichiro Oda, si no quien sabe…

Buenas, aquí siguiendo con mi primer FF... Muchas gracias a todos los que me han ayudado y les pido disculpas por no haber subido antes el cap, de verdad lo siento TOT

Lo prometido es deuda, aquí va el lemmon y espero que les guste, que es el segundo que he escrito jejeje

Espero sinceramente que les haya gustado la trivia, y también si alguien mas me quiere agregar a su mail son libres de hacerlo. Aun queda la tercera pregunta en pie, y la pueden volver a responder si gustan.

Si les gusta, espero sus review con ansias para ver si lo sigo o no, además de esperar sus concejos y ayudas que me hacen falta, ya que soy aun una escritora novata. Sin más preámbulos, les dejo con mi historia:

Capitulo 7: ''Como Si Fuera La Primera Vez''

Zoro y Sanji se encontraban cenando en el enorme comedor de aquella casa, disfrutando calmadamente de los platillos que esta vez había preparado la peli azul para ambos. Por órdenes de Law, el rubio tenía prohibido hacer cualquier tipo de fuerza hasta que las heridas de su espalda sanasen y, aunque el cocinar no le resultaba esfuerzo alguno, Sanji se había visto mimado y cuidado por los demás integrantes de la mansión en contra de su voluntad.

El joven espadachín había aprovechado esa oportunidad para devolverle, aunque en parte, todo lo que había hecho Sanji por el. Le había llevado el desayuno a la cama, le había atendido y había cumplido hasta el más mínimo de sus caprichos. En ese sentido, el cocinero no era muy exigente, le pedía, más que nada, su compañía o su ayuda en ciertas ocasiones para poder moverse con mayor libertad

Pero ahora, el nerviosismo se apoderaba del adolescente.

Esa misma tarde les habían dado a los dos el alta y, como Sanji aun se encontraba algo delicado, los demás habían asistido a una reunión en su lugar; mientras que Kuina iba a la casa de una amiga y no volvía hasta el día siguiente.

Estaban solos en la mansión, completamente solos…

Trataba de que sus reacciones no se notasen, pero cuando sintió el suave empujón de su amado para entrara al cuarto que desde hace algunos días compartían, logro que un fuerte rubor se subiese a su rostro. Lentamente, Sanji recostó a su niño en la espaciosa cama y le empezó a llenar de besos sus enrojecidas mejillas, mirándole con ternura ante tal adorable reacción.

-Zoro, si no quieres que continúe, solo dímelo, y me detendré-le abrazo con fuerza- no tienes que forzarte si no quieres, sabes que tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo a nuestra disposición-

-no, hazlo. Estoy seguro, por favor…-suplico con convicción mientras le veía directamente a los ojos

Como toda respuesta, el rubio volvió a la tarea de llenarle de besos, recorriendo con calma desde la apertura de su camisa, su cuello hasta su oído, donde se entretuvo un tiempo con el lóbulo de su oreja y sus pendientes. Volvió a su boca, lamiendo sus labios e iniciando un nuevo y demandante beso; mientras que con suavidad desabrochaba uno a uno los botones de su oscura prenda. Una vez le fuese quitada, deslizo su rostro por su torso, desde el limite de su pantalón hasta el termino superior de su enorme cicatriz, lamiendo de paso sus endurecidos pezones que, luego de unos minutos, exigían aun mas atención.

Sanji se tomaba su tiempo para degustar el trabajado cuerpo de su amado, y Zoro no podía hacer mas que disfrutar aquel encuentro. Cada roce, cada beso y cada caricia le encendían cada vez mas, llevándole lentamente hasta la cúspide de un placer desconocido hasta ahora para el. Jadeo mas fuerte al ver como el rubio le desabrochaba la cremallera de los pantalones con la boca y se los quitaba suavemente, acariciando sus torneados muslos en el proceso mientras deslizaba sus finos dedos por su encendido aparato aun aprisionado por la tela de la ropa interior, logrando que arquease la espalda involuntariamente y un gutural gemido escapase de su garganta.

Antes de que el rubio lograse seguir, el espadachín cambio de lugar con su amado rápidamente. Le quito su saco y su camisa azul, recorriendo su blanco y terso pecho, lamiendo goloso cada dulce sección de piel expuesta y saboreándola de manera lenta y pausada. Termino su recorrido despojándole de sus pantalones y su ropa interior, pero cuando quiso bajar a atender su miembro la cuidada mano de Sanji detuvo su faena. Ambos se miraron a los ojos mientras el cocinero volvía a recostar a Zoro en la mullida cama y le dejaba desnudo completamente.

El peli verde le sonrió algo tímido y avergonzado, pero se calmo rápidamente al sentir una suave caricia en sus mejillas de parte de Sanji.

Se sobresaltó inmediatamente al sentir una ola placentera que se extendía desde su miembro hasta la punta de los dedos, sonrojándose furiosamente al comprobar que el rubio se había tragado hasta la base su falo erecto y lo devoraba con un hambre voraz.

El chico no sabia que hacer, el placer que le estaba siendo otorgado era demasiado. Se revolvía en la cama, aferrándose con fuerzas a las sabanas tratando de hallar algún consuelo o al menos algo que apaciguase tal sensación. Era la primera vez que recibía un contacto de ese estilo, el solo sentir la lengua de su amado jugueteando con su miembro y ver sus mejillas ligeramente rojas mientras realizaba esa labor le habían hecho casi venirse en más de una ocasión.

Sintió la mano de Sanji delineando sus labios, recogiendo el fino hilo de saliva que descendía desde su barbilla producto de la excitación del momento. Sin pensarlo mucho, ensalivo aquellas delgadas falanges a conciencia, tensándose levemente cuando estos fueron retirados de su boca y cerrando los ojos ante la espera de la invasión venidera

Los volvió a abrir al no sentir ningún tipo de intrusión en su virgen entrada, maldiciéndose mentalmente ante la visión que le regalaba su rubio: este se estaba auto penetrando mientas se ocupaba de su miembro, dándole una ligera idea de lo que en verdad ocurriría esa noche. Sanji se separo de su entrepierna con una leve sonrisa curvando hermosamente sus labios, sentándose sobre la cadera del peli verde y logrando que su potente erección rosase contra su trasero

-¿estas seguro de esto, Sanji?- Pregunto, aun sin salir de su estupor

-mas que nunca, tómame esta noche… Zoro…-respondió con una voz sensual pero aun cargada de lujuria

El menor asintió, acomodándose mejor para la penetración. Empezó a entrar lentamente en el cuerpo ajeno, cuidando de todas y cada una de las reacciones de su amado hasta que el límite físico le impuso el llegar más allá.

Borro con cariño la única lagrima que había escapado de sus orbes, comenzando a moverse con lentitud, no quería dañarle. Pero conforme avanzaba el tiempo, la entrada de Sanji parecía acostumbrarse cada vez mejor al enorme miembro de su niño, hasta que en una de las embestidas mas profundas había ido a parar con el punto del cocinero, provocando que unos placenteros calambres sacudieran su pálido cuerpo y que estrujara de tal modo el aparato de Zoro entre sus paredes internas hasta llevarlo casi a la cúspide del placer.

-mmm… Sanji, eres tan estrecho-comento Zoro entre gemidos y jadeos de placer-ahhh no… mmh... aguantare…mucho…-

-yo… ahhh tampoco…hazlo de… mnh dentro- respondió con algo de dificultad

Luego de un par de estocadas especialmente fuertes, ambos alcanzaron el clímax a la par y Zoro aun se abrazaba con fuerza al delgado cuerpo de su amado mientras intentaba regular su respiración.

Ese había sido el momento más placentero de su vida y, aunque ya había tenido encuentros parecidos tiempo atrás, nada se le podía comparar a todo lo que había sentido. Quizás fuese porque lo había hecho con la persona con quien amaba, o porque era la primera vez que se le entregaba a alguien de esa forma tan completa y sumisa al mismo tiempo. No lo sabia con exactitud, pero la felicidad que le embargaba en esos momentos le había dejado una gran sonrisa en los labios.

Salió con lentitud y delicadeza para no dañarle, riendo suavemente al ver que Sanji se encontraba dormido entre sus brazos luego de la reciente actividad. Le acostó a su lado, reposando su rubia cabellera en su fornido pecho mientras le acercaba su cuerpo con un brazo y el otro lo utilizaba como una especie de almohada bajo su cabeza

Volvió su vista hacia el cocinero, sonriendo tiernamente al verle dormir de esa forma tan apacible, respirando pausadamente y con un ligero tono carmín en sus mejillas. De pronto, un fuerte dolor de cabeza le invadió, cerrando los ojos fuertemente intentando alejar de si las fuertes imágenes que recorrían su mente…

Xxxxxxx

Zoro se encontraba de pie en una especie de salón oscuro, donde había minúsculos retratos que mostraban partes de su vida. Pero no su vida actual, parecía una especie de vida pasada, una donde era una especie de pirata que surcaba los mares junto con una tripulación.

Se sorprendió de sobremanera al ver a Sanji allí también, las rencillas que ambos tenían y el modo en que se trataban. También vio a muchos de sus amigos y conocidos en aquel mundo, los motivos que le habían impulsado a seguir su meta y las muchas cualidades que su otro yo compartía en común: el gusto por las espadas, su tozudo orgullo, sus aficiones a los licores… inclusive su nulo sentido de orientación.

No podía creer lo que veía, aun menos cuando se vio a si mismo declarándosele al rubio, ver que este aceptaba con lagrimas de felicidad en los ojos mientras le besaba con cariño. Ese Sanji era casi una copia idéntica al que conocía, el mismo flequillo, la misma sonrisa, inclusive el gusto por los trajes caros. Pero en cambio ese yo era diferente, tenía una cicatriz en uno de sus ojos, el cabello más largo y de una edad similar a la de su amado.

Justo como había visto en sus sueños…

Y ahí fue cuando entendió que en realidad no habían sido jugarretas de su mente, sino recuerdos de una vida pasada que también había compartido con Sanji.

Repentinamente todos eso recuerdos de felicidad cambiaron en un giro abrupto, encontrándose a si mismo en una especie de prisión subterránea. Camino con cuidado de donde sentía unos sollozos, viendo a su cocinero de espaldas a él sosteniendo a un cuerpo manchado de sangre. Quiso tocarle, reconfortarle aunque fuese un poco. Verle en ese estado le estaba matando por dentro, le rompía el corazón.

Pero no logro su cometido, su mano le traspaso como si no estuviese, volviéndole a la realidad y dándose cuenta de que ese también era un recuerdo. Con el alma encogida en un puño intento ver quien era la otra persona que estaba en aquel deplorable lugar, quedándose congelado al instante: era el mismo, quien estaba cubierto de ese liquido carmesí producto de una herida mortal en su estomago; siendo abrazado por Sanji, quien no dejaba de llorar desconsolado y manchado enteramente con su propia sangre.

También vio como su otro yo levantaba con esfuerzo su mano, limpiándole el rastro húmedo de sus lagrimas y brindándole una ligera sonrisa, intentando aunque fuese aminorar un poco su dolor.

-Sanji…-susurro, tosiendo un poco de sangre- vive… no te detengas por mi… encuentra a alguien mas que te haga feliz… que te ame ya que yo no lo podre volver a hacer…-

-sabes que es imposible… nunca podría remplazarte- sus sollozos aumentaron paulatinamente- te amo… eres y siempre serás el único en mi vida…-

-yo también… te amare por siempre… pase lo que pase siempre te amare…- su voz se fue debilitando- espera por mi… algún día volveré a tu encuentro…es una promesa…-

Sello ese mandato con un suave beso, el último que ellos tendrían. Un beso que dejaba un sabor amargo de despedida, pero a la vez tan dulce como lo fue el primero. Zoro dejo sus labios mientras sus ojos se apagaban, dejando escapar los últimos vestigios de vida que aun quedaban en su cuerpo pero manteniendo aun esa sonrisa en su rostro.

-te esperare… te lo prometo…-dijo Sanji mientras aferraba su cuerpo al suyo, sin importarle que este quedase también impregnado sangre- ¡ZORO!-

Xxxxxxx

El joven espadachín despertó sobresaltado, sin poder creerse todo lo que había presenciad minutos atrás. Ahora todo encajaba, la actitud de su rubio y ese sentimiento de eterna protección.

Él había esperado pacientemente, quizás por cuanto tiempo, para volverse a ver. Le había cuidado en las sombras, había hecho cuanto tuviese a su alcance por verle feliz. Aun no entendía del todo lo que pasaba, como es que había recordado ahora y no antes, quizás Sanji había estado esperando que recuperara la memoria para explicarle, o tal vez aun le era difícil tocar el tema. Debía de resultarle doloroso aun.

Cogió su mano izquierda, depositando un suave beso a aquella pálida piel y acariciando con cuidado el anillo que siempre llevaba. Sin notarlo siquiera dos ríos de lágrimas se deslizaron por sus ojos, mientras aferraba el cuerpo del cocinero al suyo y le acariciaba con ternura sus cabellos, suavemente, de forma que no perturbase su sueño.

-perdón por olvidarte Sanji… pero te prometo que de ahora en adelante no volverás a sufrir por mi culpa- susurro con convicción en su oído- y gracias por esperarme… gracias por mantener tu promesa todo este tiempo… cejas de sushi…-

Tsusuku (o tal vez no xd)

Hasta aquí llega el cap de hoy. Tratare de subir el próximo lo antes posible jujuu

Espero sus review con ansias. Nos leemos y cuídense

Bye-bee

Kuro-chan


End file.
